The invention relates generally to computer interface devices and protocols. The invention more particularly employs Unified Modeling Language (UML) to define Reactive Scenarios and related capabilities.
Complex, software-intensive systems are composed of software components (which, in turn, comprise one or more software applications), often distributed among a set of computers. Software components of a system typically communicate by exchanging messages, discrete units of communication, to carry information between the software components.